Survival Instincts
by Seraphilim
Summary: The youma bunch have been surviving pretty well in Nerima, but suddenly a secret weapon left over from the fallen Dark Kingdom is stolen! What'll they do about this little predicament?
1. Prologue

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it came to me one day. What if there had been survivors from the Dark Kingdom after Beryl and Metallia had been quashed by the Senshi? What if those survivors found that they now had to concentrate on survival instead of conquest?  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
2004.17.02 - Erk. First inaccuracy discovered by a reviewer. I got D Point's location on the completely wrong side of the world! That's a slip… And is now changed.  
  
Prologue – Day by Day  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. They killed Queen Beryl and Metallia. Impressive little girls, aren't they, Master?"  
  
"Quite so. It is a pity Beryl underestimated them. Come, we can no longer stay in this underground stronghold. Without Metallia's power sustaining it, the structure is likely to collapse. We must gather those of your brothers and sisters who may still live, and we must flee."  
  
The room was quite dark, only lit by two small flames that hung high up towards the stone ceiling, and the two figures within were difficult to distinguish in the lack of decent light. One sat upon a small and simple, yet still ornate, throne. He was the one being referred to as "Master." He wore a gray general's uniform identical to the four who existed before him, yet it was different. It was simpler, and held almost none of the designs or patterns the other Generals had on theirs. The uniform's only distinction was a lining of silver along the collar and cuffs, along with a small design woven into the fabric above the man's left breast. The design was of twelve small circles surrounding a twelve-pointed star – each orb nestled at a point of the star. The man himself was of slightly above-average height, and his face was somewhat long and sharp, yet not overly so. His facial features were hidden within the darkness, yet his oddly dark green hair was easily discernable as it played lightly over his temple.  
  
The second being in the room was easier to make out, as she was standing prone near the screen through which the two witnessed the events going on deeper within the Dark Kingdom's Antarctic stronghold. The female was obviously not human, as she had red skin covered by a intricate assembly of lavender cloth carefully woven as to be both teasing to the lustful eye, yet kept enough hidden to leave the rest of her lithe body to the imagination. The nails on her bare hands and feet were colored a light lavender that matched both her dress and her long, wild hair. Unlike the man, her eyes were visible; they glowed slightly with a golden yellow light as her violet lips moved again.  
  
"Master, where will we go from here?"  
  
The man stood up slowly, his black shoes making an echo as they clicked on the hard floor. He stepped forward as he smiled.  
  
"Japan."  
  
The woman raised her brows in question. "Japan? But that is where the Sailor Soldiers presumably live."  
  
The Dark Kingdom general nodded. "Yes, that is true. But, as I have noticed, Kunzite and the others only seemed to attack areas near the place known as Azabu Juuban. For us to avoid the Senshi, we simply stay away from that location, and keep ourselves veiled as humans and not used our powers. The blue haired soldier, she seems to have a computer of sorts that detects the usage of our darkness-fueled energy."  
  
As the two began to walk out of the room, the woman asked another question.  
  
"And what will we do in Japan?"  
  
"Well, it is nearly impossible for our depleted forces to wage more battles with the Sailor Senshi. It is sad to say, but I do not believe we can win. Our only hope now is to survive, and that most likely means we will have to mingle in with the humans themselves. I had done it once before, back in the Silver Millennium, and it is possible. Come, I feel that the structure is already losing integrity. I shall send a signal to those who still live to meet us at the exit."  
  
The two exited the room as the general held a hand up, palm-outward, and his lips moved silently as they began walking at a brisk pace towards the other end, where an exit to the outside existed. The female youma couldn't help but ask another question as her liege dropped his hand and seemed satisfied.  
  
"Master, isn't it possible that the Senshi can still find us?"  
  
The last of the generals slowed as they neared the exit, and looked down at the design on his breast. He tapped an index finger within the star, and the twelve orbs glowed briefly.  
  
"If I must, I will unleash these. I was entrusted with continuing the legacy of the Dark Kingdom by Metallia should Beryl fail, and I will not follow in my predecessors' footsteps. But, I cannot do it alone. I ask you for your strength, Gira Sol."  
  
The youma known as Gira Sol moved up next to him as they exited the stronghold out into the ices of D Point (within the Arctic Circle) - where a tiny handful of youma in various states of health waited for the last leader of the Dark Kingdom - and took his hand lightly.  
  
"I will, General Kyanite. It seems we have survivors after all."  
  
"Yes, thankfully. Come, I will transport us to Japan. I know of a place where we can hide."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It is a place near Juuban, but far enough away to be safe. I have observed that there are activities in this location that match those of Juuban in extremity, yet are considered normal occurrences. Those activities can mask us well. The place is called Nerima."  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Good Morning Sensei

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I've decided to throw myself into this 100%, so the prologue will have some name changes to something I didn't just come up with on the spot. This will affect the title of the fic and the two named characters in the prologue.  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
2004.17.02 –Thanks to reviewers for pointing out that I had left the "di" out of dihydrogen oxide.  
  
Chapter One – Good Morning Sensei  
  
It was a pleasant morning in Nerima; in the surprisingly peaceful household of the Saotome family, one certain pigtailed martial artist was enjoying himself to a nice morning workout in the backyard.  
  
A left punch to the shoulder. A right jab to the collar, followed by a reverse roundhouse to the lower abdomen. The young man practicing visualized his faceless opponent as he honed his ever-increasing skill in the arts. Finally, he finished with a flawless sidekick - his leg arcing up high above his head – and he held his position and allowed a smile to cross his face.  
  
Lately, Ranma Saotome was finding life to be pretty damn good. It had been a little less than a month since the failed wedding attempt by his and Akane's parents, and a few things occurred between then and now. The most major event had been Mousse actually learning a technique that helped him defeat Shampoo, to the surprise of just about everyone involved. And, oddly enough, Shampoo hadn't been as furious as everyone had suspected. She seemed more satisfied than angry, as if she had been expecting the event for a long time. The old woman, Cologne, had been furious at first since this meant the loss of Ranma as a potential addition to the tribe. But, the fact that Mousse had reached a level of skill high enough to allow himself to win over Shampoo (who had repeatedly shown herself to be the better of the two for years) must have gotten to the old woman's head. "Maybe he's worth something after all," were her own words. Even then, the three Chinese Amazons decided to stick around for a while; maybe they had gotten attached to the craziness of Nerima, or maybe Cologne was hatching another plan, either way, they stayed.  
  
It did feel good, thought Ranma, to have one less fiancée to deal with. True be told, he had already decided who he wanted, but he still was utterly clueless as to how to deal with whatever backlash there would be if he revealed his choice. So, he kept his mouth shut. It was the safest course of action, especially for a guy who had a habit of sticking his foot into his mouth often.  
  
Ranma lowered his leg; he had held it in mid-air for three minutes, a test of his patience and endurance. He wasn't even breathing hard. The only times Ranma managed to get a really decent workout were the few times Ryoga stopped by to challenge Ranma to a duel. "Speaking of Ryoga, he ain't been around for a week. He oughtta show up any day now," mused Ranma as he prepared to head inside for breakfast. His mother was making it, and Ranma realized that he only remembered a very scant amount of times he was able to enjoy her cooking. With his father still hanging around at the Tendo's, Ranma was now able to enjoy being with his mom in the fullest. As he walked inside, Nodoka Saotome was waiting patiently for her son.  
  
"Good morning, Ranma."  
  
Ranma sat down at the table, and returned her smile.  
  
"Good morning, Mom. Mmm, smells great!"  
  
The two commenced eating. Ranma couldn't help but exhibit some of father's traits while he ate; his mother's cooking was superb enough to rival Kasumi's. In fact, Ranma couldn't tell which woman made the tastier dish.  
  
"Ranma, you really do seem like your father at times."  
  
Ranma respected his mother incredibly, and so he made sure to swallow the rice in his mouth before answering. "Really? Howzat?"  
  
"Well, your dedication to martial arts, for one. I was watching you practice out there while I cooked, and your expression, the way you held yourself, it mirrored Genma's from before you were born. Not to mention your eating habits are just like his, too."  
  
She giggled slightly at that, and Ranma blushed at her words besides himself. It was not much longer before the two finished eating, and Ranma grabbed up his bookbag.  
  
"I'm off to school now, Mom. Thanks for breakfast."  
  
The older Saotome blinked and put a hand to her mouth as if remembering something.  
  
"Ranma, I almost forgot, your school called earlier. Mr. Aoba, your science teacher, suddenly quit for some reason or other over the weekend. You'll be having a new science teacher starting today. They called us specifically because they don't want you making a bad impression on the new teacher. You'll make sure to remember that, okay? Especially since science class is the first one in the morning."  
  
"Oh, no prob, Mom. Seeya!"  
  
Ranma began jogging out and away from the house, en route to the corner where he met up with Akane and Nabiki. As he jumped up onto the roadside fence, he wondered about the new teacher; whether he'd be normal like Mr. Hoshino, a weirdo like the Principal, or (Ranma felt a little shiver run up his spine at the thought) someone like Miss Hinako.  
  
Meanwhile, in Juuban, the Sailor Senshi were getting their first taste of two terrors. The first being the pink-haired Chibi-Usa, and the second being the Black Moon Family. They were oblivious to the existence of the survivors of the Dark Kingdom, and those survivors hoped to keep it that way.  
  
"Good morning, students. I am your new science teacher, Mr. Kai Naito. You may call me Sensei or Mr. Kai."  
  
"Good morning, Sensei."  
  
The class monotonously chanted the greeting they were quite accustomed to, even if the name was different now. Ranma sized up this new guy as he leaned back in his desk, clasping his hands behind his head. Mr. Kai was quite a bit younger than Mr. Aoba, and had a head of greenish black hair that framed his youthful face. Ranma guessed the man to be only in his mid-twenties. Mr. Kai also had the oddest eye color Ranma had seen on a normal person. Red. The man's eyes were a ruby red, and it seemed out of place. Shrugging, Ranma figured that if the only odd thing about the guy was his eyes, he'd be normal in Nerima.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Saotome, is it? Please pay attention, or I'll have to make you stand outside with the buckets."  
  
Ranma quickly straightened up and focused on the lesson at hand. He really didn't feel like enduring that stupid punishment yet again. Concentrating, Ranma tried focusing on Mr. Kai's words. Surprisingly, he wasn't as incredibly bored as he thought.  
  
"Now, open your books to page 125. Today we'll study the compound of dihydrogen oxide. Now, does anyone here know what dihydrogen oxide is?"  
  
Ranma felt someone poke him in the right arm with a pencil. Glancing over, he saw his brown-haired friend Hiroshi grinning at him, and Ranma whispered, "What?"  
  
Hiroshi whispered back, "Come on, Ranma, you oughtta know this one! You experience close encounters with it everyday."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Gah… Do the letters H2O mean anything to you?"  
  
"Uh… Oh, I know that! It's salt, right?"  
  
"Mr. Saotome!"  
  
With an erk, Ranma looked back to the head of the classroom, and saw Mr. Kai's stern gaze fixed right on him.  
  
"Do you have something to share with the class, Mr. Saotome?"  
  
"Er, no, Sensei."  
  
"…Very well. Can you answer the question, then?"  
  
"Uh, lemme think…"  
  
Ranma wracked his brain, wishing he'd taken care to actually read the textbook. "Uh, dihydrogen oxide is… is… uh…" Ranma trailed off, feeling somewhat ridiculous as everyone was staring at him with differing expressions. Hiroshi and Daisuke stared in disbelief. Ukyo's expression was something like sympathy. Akane… Akane was looking at him with an expression that said "You're not THAT stupid, are you?"  
  
Mr. Kai sighed as he held a hand to his temple.  
  
"It's water, Mr. Saotome. Please pay more attention. If I catch you daydreaming or gossiping once more, you WILL be standing out in the hall."  
  
Luckily, the rest of the day went much more smoothly. By lunch time, Ranma was starving. He, Akane, and Ukyo all went out to the usual tree in the yard to eat. As usual, Ukyo had made Ranma her special okonomiyaki.  
  
"Here you go, Ranchan."  
  
She presented it with a cute smile, and Ranma felt compelled to eat it. Akane sat silently as she ate from her own bento box that Kasumi had prepared for her. Once Ranma finished gobbling down the okonomiyaki, he proceeded to open up the bento his mother had made for him. Ukyo and Akane marveled at the food held within.  
  
"Wow. That looks just as good as Kasumi's lunches."  
  
"You've got one heck of a mother, Ranchan."  
  
Ranma smiled at that as he began to dig in. Of course, the somewhat serene moment was broken by a familiar cry of "Saotome! Prepare to fight!"  
  
Almost as if on an afterthought, Ranma hopped up to avoid the stab of a bokken, and he landed softly on the tip, balancing himself as he continued eating. He looked up curiously at Kuno, who seemed to ignore the fact that his attack didn't exactly have the desired effect.  
  
"What's up, Kuno? Want to lose again?"  
  
Kuno closed his eyes briefly, and opened them to looked seriously at Ranma. "What sorcery have you performed this time, Saotome?"  
  
"Sorcery? What're ya blabbing about now, Kuno?"  
  
"Not two days yonder did I notice that a mansion had suddenly appeared overlooking the wondrous estate of family Kuno. I had not observed such a structure being built prior, and I can only conclude that it was an act of sorcery committed most foul by you, Saotome!"  
  
"What!? Why would I even want to build a mansion near YOUR place, Kuno?"  
  
"Obviously you conjured the building to lower the greatness of my estate by placing it above mine as if to signify that you have liege over mine self. Nay, 'tis not to be so, for I… erk."  
  
Kuno's speech was cut off by Ranma planting a foot in his face and backflipping off the bokken and onto the ground, juggling the now empty bento on one finger.  
  
"You girls understand him?"  
  
Ukyo and Akane shook their heads as Kuno collapsed to the ground. Whistling, Ranma turned and left.  
  
"Odd though… Kuno's not the kinda guy to make up a story about that just to attack me. I wonder who built the mansion?"  
  
End Chapter One 


	3. A Little Mystery

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say here, except I'd like to thank reviewers for pointing out my mistakes in the prologue and chapter one.  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
Chapter Two – A Little Mystery  
  
School was nearly over, and Ranma found himself once again bored to death. He pushed the droning voice of the old teacher out of his head, and contented himself with a nap. Akane, who sat further towards the front and by the window, shook her head as she watched her fiancé out of the corner of her eyes. 'When will he ever get serious with school? I'd almost bet Kuno's smarter than Ranma… Nah, that's like saying pigs can fly. Speaking of pigs, P-Chan hasn't been around for a long while… I hope he's okay.'  
  
As Akane was deep in thought, inadvertently tuning out the teacher herself, she couldn't help looking out the window. She thought better that way, or at least she would insist that if someone were to ask. Her gaze fell past the tree growing near the school building, and drifted down towards the courtyard, currently empty of students since class was still in session.  
  
That was when Akane saw the mysterious woman with white hair. She couldn't make out too many features, since the woman was facing away from her, but this woman had long, silky hair as white as fresh snow, and she was wearing a cream-colored shirt and tight black pants. All of a sudden, the woman turned towards the building. Akane involuntarily jumped a little, but steadied herself when she realized the mystery lady wasn't looking at her. From this angle, Akane could now make out her face, even from the long distance that separated them. The woman's face was quite beautiful, and she had full lips that were a soft violet; her gold eyes seemed to sparkle with energy as she stared at the building.  
  
The bell rang just then. As the teacher droned the usual "Remember to read so-and-so pages…" Akane and Ranma - the latter quickly rose from his nap at the bell's chime - left the room with book bags in hand. As they headed to the front entrance to Furinkan High, they were intercepted by Ranma's two friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke. The darker-haired and more serious Daisuke spoke first as the four continued to the entrance.  
  
"So, Ranma, did you hear the rumors?"  
  
Ranma stared blankly back at Daisuke, and his voice reflected his confusion.  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
Hiroshi, the more active and outgoing of the duo, cut in here.  
  
"About Mr. Kai! The word's already being spread that he's from some really wealthy upper-class family, and that he lives in some mansion over near Kuno's joint. You'd think some rich dude would work in Tokyo University or something instead of somewhere like Furinkan."  
  
After they had changed their shoes from indoor to outdoor, the four continued on out of the building. They just happened to exit the building in time to see Mr. Kai leaving through the front gates, accompanied by…  
  
"Hey, that's that woman I saw from earlier," stated Akane.  
  
"A friend?" quipped Daisuke.  
  
"Jeez, you're leaving a word out, man. Starts with a 'G,' is something you and I both want and Ranma's got several that he can't choose from…"  
  
Hiroshi's statement was a wee bit blatant, and Ranma couldn't help but feel a little miffed at the words. 'Can't choose… feh. What would they know?' he thought darkly as Hiroshi and Daisuke waved goodbye and went their separate ways.  
  
Ranma and Akane walked home in silence. Even when Akane said goodbye and headed for the Tendo's, Ranma only gave a half-hearted wave in return.  
  
There was something odd about Mr. Kai. Now, Ranma wasn't exactly a scholar or anything, but he knew what one plus one was. "Kuno said that a mansion suddenly appeared overnight. And now, there's some rumor that Mr. Kai lives in a mansion near Kuno. This sounds fishy…" Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by the zing of an object passing over his shoulder and implanting itself into a light post. 'Looks like a knife… and it's connected to a chain… Ah, geez…'  
  
"Whadya want, Mousse?" Ranma turned around as he spoke, and found the Chinese hidden weapons master waiting before him. Mousse was grinning, and it ran a little chill up Ranma's back.  
  
"Well, nothing more than beating you into the ground, of course."  
  
"Oh, come on! You already won over Shampoo, so why do ya have to bother me!?"  
  
"Well, just because I have finally won Shampoo away from you, doesn't mean I feel entirely satisfied. I still wish to beat you, Ranma! Especially now that I learned that ultimate technique."  
  
Ranma placed his hands on his hips, and cocked his head to one side, curious.  
  
"Y'know, I never did figure out what your new trick was. Something about hiding chicken fingers, right?"  
  
"Concealed Hawk Wings! Okay, how about it, Ranma? Let's finish it."  
  
Mousse began to set himself into a stance, but Ranma quickly waved him off.  
  
"Let's fight later, okay? Nabiki will be pissed if I take you on right here. How about right after school is over tomorrow?"  
  
Mousse stood up straight.  
  
"Very well. Even better for there to be witnesses to my victory over you. Prepare yourself, Saotome! I'll be there!"  
  
The Chinese boy laughed as he ran off. Ranma sighed. 'Will that guy ever give up?' he thought as he continued on home.  
  
---  
  
"So, Akane, how was school today?"  
  
Kasumi's question was met by an Akane wearing a frustrated expression as she entered the living room.  
  
"It was fine, except for Ranma acting weird after lunch. He didn't even say goodbye after school!"  
  
"Well, perhaps he has things on his mind, Akane."  
  
"He could at least tell me if something's wrong. Stupid Ranma…"  
  
---  
  
Ranma sneezed as he turned another corner. "Now who's talking about me?" he wondered. One block ahead, he noticed two people walking across the street. 'That's Mr. Kai. And that lady…' Something told him to follow, and he figured it wouldn't hurt. Leaping up to a nearby rooftop, Ranma began to follow the two as discreetly as roof-hopping would allow. As he figured, they were heading towards Kuno's place. As Ranma made the next leap, he saw them take another corner, this time away from Kuno's and now towards what seemed to be an even larger mansion built on a hill overlooking Kuno's home.  
  
"Well, he wasn't lying about that part…" murmured Ranma as he continued to trail after the two people.  
  
---  
  
"I wonder if he has any clue that we know he's following us?"  
  
The woman's question was met by a smirk from Kai. He shook his head lightly.  
  
"I doubt it. And from what I garnered from the other teachers at the high school, that boy, Ranma, is a highly skilled physical fighter, but supposedly has no true abilities concerning magic. He can't see through our facade on his own. We shouldn't have anything to worry about, unless…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kai rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it's your younger sister. She still seems to harbor some really nasty tendencies towards humans, and I'm afraid she could blow our cover any day now. If I didn't have Crys watching her every day, we may be in for some really rough times."  
  
Kai's companion nodded; she understood the importance of "low-profile." Her sister did not. "Well, as long as Crys is able to keep Lazuli under control, then we shouldn't need to fear."  
  
The two approached the mansion, and the gates were already opened as they passed through. The gates closed behind them, barring anyone else from entering. Well, anyone normal, that is.  
  
---  
  
Ranma perched atop the last roof between him and the Naito estate. He could feel it. Some really weird aura was being given off by the entire place, and he couldn't help feeling that some really big thing was going on here.  
  
"This place reeks of the same kinda aura Jusendo and Ryugenzawa had… Some kinda magic or something. Really weird. Well, looks like Mr. Kai ain't just another normal guy after all. Well, he ain't done nothing wrong yet…"  
  
His head filled with more questions than answers, Ranma made a dash away from the place, and he headed for home. He had more important things to worry about, especially the upcoming duel with Mousse.  
  
End Chapter Two 


	4. Secrets Most Fowl

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this chapter is where the plot thickens. I think it's no surprise as to who Mr. Kai really is, eh? One of the Nerima bunch (Seriously, do I even need to say who?) is going to remember… stuff.  
  
And no, it doesn't involve wearing a super-short skirt.  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
Chapter Three – Secrets Most Fowl  
  
'This is it,' thought Ranma. A day had passed, and he was now standing out in the field where his duels normally took place. Akane, Ukyo, and also Shampoo were all amongst the onlookers. As he waited for Mousse to show up, his mind wandered back to that weird aura he felt around Mr. Kai's home. And speaking of Mr. Kai, he seemed to have been keeping one eye on Ranma all day in school today. Even now, Mr. Kai had deigned to watch the bout between Ranma and Mousse, and he was accompanied by the same lady from yesterday.  
  
"There's definitely something up with that guy. But I dunno what it is."  
  
"Well, looks like you don't disappoint, Saotome!"  
  
With the yell came a figure clothed in white robes: Mousse. The Chinese fighter landed from his leap over the schoolyard wall not five meters away from Ranma, and his robes fluttered in the strong wind. The pigtailed martial artist grinned cockily as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Nice to have someone show up on time for a duel. Can't ever rely on Ryoga for that."  
  
"Well, I thought it wouldn't be nice to keep you waiting for your doom, Ranma."  
  
As they exchanged the usual threats and taunts, two of the observers stood somewhat aloof from the rest of the crowd and had their own exchange. Mr. Kai spoke first.  
  
"You feel it, Gira?"  
  
His companion nodded slowly, a look of concentration on her face.  
  
"Yes, I can feel it. The magic surrounding those two. But I thought you said that Ranma, at least, had no skill with magic."  
  
"I did, yes. Look closer. The magic isn't being created by them consciously. It's more like someone or something has affected them with magic. It's no shield or power boost, though. It's something else that I haven't seen before."  
  
Gira tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear as she devoted more attention to the two boys in the field's center. "They're starting."  
  
---  
  
"Come at me, Ranma Saotome, if you have no fear."  
  
The taunt was supposed to make Ranma attack first, but it wasn't successful. A key point of Ranma's fighting style was that he preferred to react to attacks instead of initiating them. And something told him that making the first move was NOT a good choice here. Mousse smirked.  
  
"Very well. I'll make the first move then. Hyah!"  
  
Flinging his right arm at Ranma, Mousse threw a wave of chained weapons at Ranma. The pigtailed boy dodged the attack like Mousse expected; he jumped up into the air and came sailing down at Mousse with a flying kick.  
  
"Try again, duck boy!"  
  
"I believe I will!"  
  
Mousse took no hesitation in unleashing his new attack. He crouched down and raised his arms, with a cry of "Concealed Hawk Wings!" Mousse was airborne. Ranma suddenly realized that he couldn't see the Chinese fighter anymore. Tucking his leg in, Ranma prepared to counter whatever Mousse's new trick was. What he wasn't expecting was to be hit from behind. All of a sudden Ranma felt himself being struck from the left, from the front, from the right, and once more from behind. He was knocked to the ground by the last strike, and he quickly struggled to his feet. Mousse landed before him, smirking like a cat that had just caught itself a mouse.  
  
"Why, Ranma, I didn't know you were so slow. Why don't you just allow me to beat the crap out of you now and save yourself the trouble?"  
  
'This is really weird!' thought Ranma wildly. 'Mousse is NOT that fast, hell, nobody's faster than me in mid-air combat except maybe Granny and Happosai! Well the hell kinda trick is he using!?' He paused in his thoughts. 'But… for some reason, I think I know this technique…'  
  
"Shove it Mousse! I ain't done yet!"  
  
With that, Ranma charged forward. Mousse flung a storm of knives at Ranma, and he took to the air again. As Mousse crouched once more, it struck Ranma. 'Damn! He WANTS me in the air! I gotta try and dodge this thing!' Again, Mousse disappeared once he took to the air. Almost as if on a signal, Ranma twisted to his right, and a white blur shot by him from behind. Now, Ranma concentrated on the blur, and saw it quickly turn to the left and come back at him. Ranma barely dodged this one, and he was nicked by the last three strikes. The two combatants landed; Ranma was already breathing audibly, yet Mousse seemed ready to fight on all day.  
  
"How… how can you move that fast?"  
  
With a wide grin, Mousse shook a finger at Ranma. "Ah ah ah. That's a secret. And it'll help me send you to your grave!"  
  
---  
  
"Ranma's getting beat up…"  
  
Akane silently nodded at one of her friend's comments. 'But, that's really strange. Ranma was so powerful at Jusendo, at least from what everyone else told me. How can he be losing to Mousse of all people?'  
  
With a whoosh, a familiar person balancing on a cane popped up next to Akane. It was the ancient woman, Cologne.  
  
"I see. I had my suspicions, but this is proof. Mousse has learned an extremely rare technique I haven't seen for generations."  
  
Akane looked over at Cologne with confusion.  
  
"Extremely rare? What do you mean?"  
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed as she watched the fight.  
  
"Even I do not know the history of this technique. All I know is that it is different from what it once was millennia ago. My own great-grandmother told me what she knew of it. Concealed Hawk Wings is not the proper name of this technique. It is…"  
  
---  
  
"Shooting Star Fall."  
  
Gira looked over at Kai, who bore a expression that was foreign to her. "Is something wrong, Mas…"  
  
"I asked you not to refer to me as such anymore."  
  
"Ah… sorry. What is wrong, Kai?"  
  
Kai held a hand to his head, and closed his eyes. "This attack… I've seen it before. A long time ago…"  
  
His memories dug up an event from a time long gone, from a kingdom long since destroyed.  
  
---  
  
"Come at me, Ky!"  
  
Ky, as the young man was referred to, charged forth at the shadow before him. He leapt forth, and rose his sword to attack.  
  
"Haaaa!"  
  
"Shooting Star Fall!"  
  
The shadow surged up at the one named Ky, and the vision blanked out into whiteness.  
  
---  
  
Kai shook his head. 'Impossible. He cannot be alive. Only I survived that encounter… somehow.'  
  
"Something's happening."  
  
Gira's voice brought Kai's attention back to the fight.  
  
---  
  
For a third time, Mousse struck down Ranma with the Concealed Hawk Wings attack. But, this time, Ranma was ready to counter the technique. He twisted around as Mousse came in for the final strike, and he held his hands out before him.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken Revised! Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri… HA!"  
  
Ranma initiated his high-speed punch attack, but instead of using his fists, he held his palms out. By "pushing" with his hands several hundred times in one second, Ranma was able to generate a burst of air that blew Mousse off course.  
  
The two landed, and Ranma clenched his right hand into a fist.  
  
"I've got it. You're using the air currents! By focusing your ki, you're able to ride the air like a hawk! That's why you're so fast!"  
  
"Damn, he figured it out faster than I thought…" Mousse muttered to himself. "No matter. He's already weakened. I can still finish him off!"  
  
With a battle cry, Mousse charged forward, holding his arms out and extending massive blades from his sleeves. Ranma quickly backed up. "Ah geez, not THIS attack!"  
  
That's when Ranma realized he had quite a few counters to this, unlike before. 'Silly me…' he thought as he held his palms out.  
  
"Mouko Takabisha!"  
  
The ball of energy slammed into the rampaging Mousse, throwing the sometimes-fowl boy to the ground, his blades clattering next to him.  
  
"Heh. Easier than I thought. My win, ducky."  
  
Ranma turned away and began to leave, as did many of the spectators. Yet, Mousse was not yet ready to give up. He grabbed up his two blades and attached them to each other to form one giant curved blade, and he threw it at Ranma with all of his might.  
  
"Die, Saotome!"  
  
Not being one to let his guard down entirely right after a fight, Ranma quickly ducked under the sailing blade. But, the blade acted not unlike a boomerang, and, after passing over the heads of many of the retreating students, it arced to the left, aiming to come back at Ranma. Unfortunately, someone was still standing between the spinning blade and Ranma himself.  
  
It was Mr. Kai. And he was facing away from the deadly blade, not noticing the threat bearing down on him.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
End Chapter Three 


	5. End of a Grudge

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: Nothing to say here, except enjoy the fic.  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
Chapter Four – End of a Grudge  
  
"Get down!"  
  
The cry, it's owner unknown in the panic of the moment, rang out across the yard as the boomeranging blade flew towards Kai's back, fully intent on impaling him from behind.  
  
It was not going to happen, of course. Gira, who was standing closest by, suddenly disappeared with a whoosh. In the briefest of seconds, the snow-haired woman imposed herself between Kai and the lethal weapon, and stabbed her hand towards the blade. There was a quick burst of black that erupted from her palm, and the spinning blade was ripped apart by the blast.  
  
Ranma stared, his mouth slightly agape, as miniscule shards of metal scattered to the ground. 'What was that…? I didn't feel any ki from her…'  
  
Kai turned slightly, with a look that seemed to disapprove of what had just happened. "Gira, I advise that you be more careful with using your power like so. A blast any more powerful than that might have attracted the attention of… unwanted guests."  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"But… Thank you, anyways. Though I could have dealt with that myself."  
  
After dealing a quick kick to Mousse's head, knocking him down for the count, Ranma sped on over to his teacher.  
  
"Mr. Kai, are you…?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for the concern, Mr. Saotome."  
  
With that said, Kai turned and began to leave, Gira along with him. Ranma was about to ask about that black energy, but a familiar wooden cane interceded his path.  
  
"Ranma… I suggest you stay out of the business of those two. Something is not quite in place here, and it may not be wise to wallow in territories unknown."  
  
Turning on the old Chinese woman, Ranma gave her a look of curiosity.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Cologne shook her head and took her leave, dragging Mousse's limp body with her. Ranma was left alone on the field, everyone else having already left – even Akane. Oddly, he'd been feeling somewhat distanced from her lately, possibly due to them not living under the same room anymore.  
  
"Damn… My life just gets more weird…"  
  
As he said that, he felt a few droplets brush against his nose, and those droplets were increasing in amount and intensity. Cursing as the rain triggered his transformation, Ranma made a mad dash for home, making sure to snatch up her book bag from the ground.  
  
"Jeez, maybe I should pull a Ryoga and start carrying an umbrella with me everywhere."  
  
As she felt the increasing rain begin to soak through her red shirt, Ranma saw a massive rucksack lying on the sidewalk up ahead. She muttered, "Ask, and ye shall receive."  
  
Nearing the giant pack, she heard the oh so familiar squealing of her porcine-cursed eternal rival and sometimes friend. Without breaking a step, Ranma snatched up the cursed Ryoga and his pack.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to my place, Ryoga. Long time no see, by the way."  
  
Judging by the way Ryoga was only half-heartedly gnawing at her hand, Ranma took it that he was, or had been, in a good mood. Slinging the heavy pack over her shoulder, she whipped out the bamboo – rather, metal or SOMETHING that made it so heavy – umbrella and opened it up. Carrying it over herself to keeping from getting even more thoroughly soaked, Ranma headed home.  
  
---  
  
Upon reaching home, Kai made it a point to check in with Crys about Lazuli. As Gira continued on to her own room, he made his way up the polished hardwood stairs to the second floor. He entered the room of his second-most-trustworthy follower, which was situated on the second floor of the mansion between Lazuli's and Jual's rooms. Dropping his "disguise," General Kyanite inquired, "Crys, what problems has Lazuli caused today?"  
  
Crys, in her youma form, was the oldest looking of the five survivors Kyanite and Gira had gathered from D Point. Her hair, long, straight and crystal blue in color, was kept bound (though seemingly without the use of a hair-tie or other binding item) behind her in a ponytail. Her skin was also blue, a lighter shade than her hair, blatantly exposing that fact she wasn't human. Spaced apart and imbedded in her skin were multiple dark blue crystals that reflected the light in the room. As Kyanite spoke, she turned from the window to face him, her sea green eyes meeting his briefly.  
  
"The young troublemaker has not gotten into any severe problem today. Only spitting at an elderly human that didn't clear her path quickly enough. And killing a stray cat with a energy blast. Oh, she also scared off some children with the remains of said cat. And she joined up with a bunch of schoolgirls in beating up some little old man who supposedly was stealing underwear. Well, that last may not be so bad…"  
  
As Crys ended her report, she touch her hand to her cheek, cocking her head slightly as if in thought. Kyanite took that moment to rub his temples in frustration. "I'm serious, that girl is likely to get the entire demon-hunter community raining down on us. But it's equally a waste to simply kill her, especially since we're so terribly few in numbers. Gods, I wish Kunzite at least was still alive. It's really trying having to deal with this alone."  
  
"Um, General, I think I'm the one who's dealing with this alone…"  
  
Crys's voice halted, as she realized she was bordering on defiance. She knew what had happened to those of her brethren who defied the likes of the other Generals. Kyanite's expression eased her worries, though.  
  
"I understand. You are, after all, making sure that reckless sister of Gira's doesn't screw up anything. If you wish, I could have Jual or Lapis take over for you."  
  
Crys shook her head. "No, that's all right. I'm not sure Jual has the patience, and Lapis is more likely to join Lazuli in her trouble-making, especially considering they're sisters…"  
  
"Oh, that's right, Lapis and Lazuli are sisters also, not just Lazuli and Gira… Gira mentioned different parents, though she never elaborated on the fact."  
  
---  
  
The aforementioned Gira was currently engaged in doing something the young Sailor Senshi would have never expected of a youma.  
  
She was cooking.  
  
Cooking dinner, to be more precise. One of the things Kyanite had made strictly clear was that NONE of the youma were to drain humans for energy. Such action would inevitably bring the Sailor Senshi and possibly other demon-hunters busting down the front door. So, the youma had to resort to more mundane, and – for them – more troublesome sources of energy. One such source was food.  
  
Thankfully, since they barely needed to use any of their dark energies except for maintaining their human disguises (and creating chaos, in Lazuli's case), food was a sufficient source of energy for them.  
  
Of course, obtaining the money to BUY the food was a little tougher. Kyanite had his job as a teacher. Jual, the only other male in the group, did physical labor with a building repair company (This sort of business thrived in places like Nerima or Juuban. Places like Tomobiki or the residential area near Nekomi Tech also had the occasional customer). Lapis was currently searching for a job at Crys and Gira's insistence. Lazuli, obviously, refused to resort to such "human" efforts. In retrospect, Gira figured that was a good idea. If Lazuli were to be working amongst humans, there would be definite problems. So, Lazuli was left to do whatever she fancied. This usually resulted in her rampaging across Nerima, causing grief and chaos to humans. Crys was always nearby to make sure the hotheaded youma didn't do anything drastic, like draining humans or killing them.  
  
Stirring the almost boiling curry with a ladle, Gira sighed. While she didn't exactly love the human style of life, it was actually better than back in the Dark Kingdom. Back there you were liable to get disintegrated for just a casual remark or hesitation on carrying out an order from Beryl or her Generals. It had been especially harsh for Gira at first, considering she wasn't entirely…  
  
Her golden eyes blinked as Gira suddenly realized she had gotten idle, and the curry was beginning to boil over! Panicking slightly, she quickly turned the stovetop's heat down, and the curry settled down into a simmer.  
  
"That was close…"  
  
Setting down the ladle, she stepped over to her left to check on the rice that was in the steamer. It looked about ready. As she moved back to the stove, she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the window. She was in her youma form, and her ruby red skin contrasted with the pale blue apron she wore around her waist. She let a giggle escape from her mouth.  
  
"Jeez, I look kinda ridiculous…"  
  
Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the pot of curry.  
  
---  
  
Upon arriving at home, Ranma ditched the umbrella and the bags he was carrying at the front, and gave a quick "I'm home!" before running to the furo (Japanese-style bath, somewhat different than contemporary bathtubs). After the water grew hot enough, Ranma tossed the little piglet she was carrying into the water. Back to normal, Ryoga's head broke the surface of the water, and he wore his usual serious expression, though it seemed to break as he muttered out, "Ranma… Uh… Thanks."  
  
Ranma grinned, and began to strip off her wet clothes. Ryoga's face flushed red.  
  
"R…R…Ranma! What are you…!?"  
  
As she tossed aside the red Chinese shirt and black pants, Ranma snorted. "What? We're both guys, Ryoga. It's not like you don't got something I ain't seen before. Besides, I'm soaking wet here! I'm gonna catch cold if I don't get outta these…"  
  
As Ryoga's face continued to flush red (Since he knew Ranma was really a guy, he didn't think he'd have a nosebleed… hopefully) Ranma tore off her white tank top and the yellow boxers she was wearing. Ryoga had the decency to look away just before then, although it was more for his sake than Ranma's. He sat in the furo, idly twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"So, Ryoga, how's it been? You still getting' lost all the time?"  
  
Ryoga growled slightly as Ranma brought up one of the points he was touchy about.  
  
"I'm… doing better. I think. Why do you care?"  
  
Ranma crossed her arms across her bare chest and looked pointedly at the back of Ryoga's head.  
  
"What's the matter? I can't care about a buddy of mine?"  
  
"When the hell did you ever care about what happened to me?"  
  
Ryoga's voice started growing somewhat nasty, and Ranma hoped Ryoga wasn't prone to breaking anything now. Especially not in his mother's house.  
  
"Well… there was Horai Mountain. I had this really bad feeling that you… well… And I did give a damn when you told me how you got cursed… especially since that… was my fault…"  
  
Ranma leaned forward to prop herself on the rim of the furo, her arms now crossed under her chin. Ryoga turned slightly, enough so he could look Ranma in the eye.  
  
"Did you… just say what I think you said…?"  
  
The malice in Ryoga's voice was gone, and Ranma blinked up at him, confused. She nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. It was my fault. Sorry." She ended by looking down into the water. It was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Looking up, Ranma saw Ryoga extending a hand towards him. For a handshake.  
  
"Let's… let… bygones be bygones. Truthfully, I don't really hate you much anymore."  
  
Ranma shot up to a sitting position, her legs crossed and her hands planted on her shins.  
  
"Whoa! Are you actually… letting go of the grudge!?"  
  
Concentrating to keep himself from losing it at the sight of a nude female body, Ryoga grinned a little.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm over my love for Akane, and you just admitted you were at fault for my curse, hell, you apologized! So, I don't really have any more reason to hold a grudge against you."  
  
"Well, damn, I'll be. This is a day to remember! Ryoga Hibiki let go of his grudge! Whoo!"  
  
Ryoga "sweatdropped" at Ranma's cheering before he slapped a hand down on the furo's rim.  
  
"Ranma… If you don't accept my offer, maybe I will FIND something ELSE as reason to hold a grudge against you!"  
  
"Oh, er, sorry."  
  
Ranma quickly extended her hand to grasp his larger one, and they shook twice. Then, Ryoga gave a fanged grin as he yanked Ranma into the furo headfirst.  
  
Sputtering, the now male Ranma shot to the surface as Ryoga laughed.  
  
"Hey, you were planning that!"  
  
"What, you didn't want to change back? My god, Ranma's a pervert after all!"  
  
"Better'n being someone's dinner!"  
  
"So you admit it!"  
  
"Sh… shut up!"  
  
As the two boys began tossing taunts back and forth, Nodoka smiled as she watched past the slightly opened sliding door. After a few moments, she headed back to the kitchen, preparing to make dinner for three.  
  
---  
  
End Chapter Four 


	6. A New Ally in the Face of Evil

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: Nothing to say here, except enjoy the fic.  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
Chapter Five – A New Ally in the Face of Evil  
  
"Stupid Ryoga…"  
  
It was morning the next day at the Saotome home. And Ryoga Hibiki was nowhere to be found. Not surprisingly, his giant rucksack was still resting against the wall in the entrance hall. Ranma gave it a little kick as his mother popped her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Ranma, did your friend leave?"  
  
"Yeah. He probably got lost on the way to the bathroom or something…"  
  
"Well, breakfast is almost ready. Get ready for school."  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
Ranma went off to do as he was told. Little did he know that his prediction of what happened to Ryoga wasn't too far off the mark…  
  
---  
  
"Dammit… Where the hell am I now!?"  
  
Ryoga hated, hated, HATED this curse of his. He almost hated it more than his Jusenkyo curse. After he had woken up in the Saotome's guest room, he'd gotten dressed and everything, and then he needed to use the bathroom. By sheer luck he'd found it, and did his business.  
  
And of course, upon leaving the bathroom he found himself no longer in the Saotome household. He grit his teeth and clenched a fist. Looking around, he didn't recognize any of the buildings. The signs were all in Japanese, so he was luckily still in Japan. Unluckily, he was without his pack or umbrella. Lately he'd gotten into the habit of keeping his shoes tied to his belt when he was indoors so he could use them when he got lost and wound up outside, like now.  
  
Ryoga continued wandering around, hoping he'd magically find himself back at Ranma's, the Tendo Dojo, his own house, or even Akari's. Unfortunately, that usually took days to occur.  
  
"This really sucks…"  
  
---  
  
Later that day…  
  
---  
  
"This really sucks…"  
  
It was already afternoon, and Ryoga was still lost. Unlike most times when he seemed to almost warp to different locations, he found himself trapped in this city. He'd passed the same buildings five, six times at least. He was tired, frustrated, hungry, and quite depressed at his situation. Ryoga wanted to beat the crap out of something. Bad.  
  
Sometimes, when you wish for it desperately enough, things happen.  
  
---  
  
School had ended, and Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino were preparing for some refreshing R&R at the Crown Ice Cream Parlor. As luck would have it, they didn't even reach the shop before their communicators beeped. As Usagi whined about their bad luck, Minako sighed with a defeated tone as she answered the call. The caller was Ami.  
  
"Minako, I picked up a Droid signal, it's two block south of your position."  
  
"Another Droid? Jeez… Did you call Rei and Makoto?"  
  
"Yes, they're on the way, as am I. Rei's the closest to you. Hurry!"  
  
"On our way! Usagi, let's go!"  
  
Minako shut off the communicator as she grabbed Usagi's wrist.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts! Let's hurry!"  
  
---  
  
A scream pierced the air, catching Ryoga's attention. 'Someone's in trouble!' raced through his mind as he ran towards the source of the screaming. While his sense of direction sucked, if he was able to focus on something to lead him, he could make it to where he was going.  
  
Turning the next corner, he gasped at the sight.  
  
Bodies were lying on the street, and a demonic beast of sorts – this demon bore the guise of a woman, but the blue skin, white hair, and inhumanly long arms with claws easily gave proof that this was NOT human - was standing over them. Ryoga could sense massive ki flow in the air. 'This beast is draining the ki from everyone! And to extents even Miss Hinako wouldn't go to… I've got to stop this!'  
  
He stepped forward, and yelled with all of his might, "Hey, you! How dare a beast such as yourself show your face before Ryoga Hibiki!! As a martial artist, it is my duty to defeat the likes of you!!!"  
  
As the monster stared at the human that dared to defy it, Ryoga rushed forth, rearing back his right fist for a devastating blow.  
  
---  
  
Sailor Mars was the first of the Soldiers to arrive at the scene. As she ran up the street towards the Droid's location, she could see that it had already begun to drain people. That meant there was a Black Crystal nearby…  
  
"Wait, someone's still standing…? Who is that guy?"  
  
Rei arrived in time to hear "…it is my duty to defeat the likes of you!!!"  
  
'What!? That's crazy, he's just a normal human, he can't hope to hurt that thing!' As these thoughts ran through her mind, she yelled, "Stop! Get away from it!!"  
  
The warning went unheeded or unheard, for the young man rushed forth to attack the Droid.  
  
---  
  
"Take this, you ugly blue ape!"  
  
Shouting his taunt, Ryoga drove his fist into the beast's sternum with all of his might. The thing roared in surprise and pain as it stumbled back slightly. Wincing, Ryoga delivered a quick snap-kick to the monster's belly before he hopped back and away from it. He shook his hand; his knuckles were red.  
  
"What the hell is that thing made of!? It's harder than rock or metal…"  
  
Bending his legs, Ryoga crouched slightly, preparing to attack again. The monster, caught off guard by his attack (mainly since it didn't think a mere human could hurt it like that), was angry now. It turned an angry gaze on him.  
  
"Hey, you stupid boy! Get away from the Droid or you'll get killed!"  
  
At the yell, Ryoga glanced to his right. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. It was a girl with long raven-black hair, a little younger than he was, and she was wearing some sort of spiffyed-up white and red schoolgirl uniform. She seemed to be a fighter of some sort. He mentally shrugged. He'd seen stranger things than some girl who fights in a schoolgirl uniform. Hell, Akane did it quite often. Though her uniform was a little more conservative…  
  
"A Droid, eh? Nice to know what the hell this thing is! Stay back, or you'll get hurt! I'll handle this!"  
  
As Ryoga turned his attention back to the Droid, he heard the sailor-suited girl yell out indignantly, "That's MY line!!"  
  
Ignoring her for now, Ryoga leapt forward once again despite the girl's incessant yelling to stop. The Droid, now on it's guard, whipped it's right arm at him, intent on skewering Ryoga with it's claws. He didn't give it the satisfaction of doing so. Diving down under the swinging arm, Ryoga rolled on his shoulder and sent a hard left kick to the Droid's right kneecap. The Droid screamed in outrage and thrust down with it's other claw. Ryoga expected this, and quickly rolled to the side as the claw smashed into the concrete. 'Damn, it's got strength too,' he thought worriedly as he stood. This fight was going to be a lot like when he fought the inhumanly strong Lime, one of Prince Herb's – of the Musk Dynasty – followers.  
  
Ryoga took several steps backwards as the Droid faced him again. He wondered idly why the girl who had shown up wasn't doing anything. 'She probably hasn't seen such beasts up close, I bet. She seems similar to that Sailor V girl I met in England a couple years ago…'  
  
The Droid was very upset. This pathetic human was putting up more of a fight than it should be, but it wasn't one of those damn Sailor Senshi. Deciding that - even though it was a waste of good energy for the Black Crystal – it needed to kill this human now, the Droid raised it's right arm and pointed it towards Ryoga. It suddenly fired a blast of energy at him, and he barely dodged in time. The energy burned away a portion of his right shirt sleeve and continued on to blast through the storefront behind him. Ryoga stared in shock.  
  
"Shit, I didn't think this thing had any firepower! Well, looks like I can unload my own big guns, then!"  
  
He held his hands in front of him as if holding an invisible beachball…  
  
---  
  
"Mars! What's going on!? Where's the Droid!?"  
  
As both Usagi and Minako arrived on the scene - both transformed into their Senshi forms – Minako quickly called out to Rei, who was just… standing there.  
  
"Mars, what's wrong!?"  
  
Sailor Mars stabbed a gloved finger towards Ryoga. "That's what's wrong! Some guy is trying to fight off the Droid!! And he's not listening to me and he's going to get killed!!!"  
  
Sailor Venus had looked over at Ryoga upon Mars pointing at him, and she began drooling at the sight.  
  
"What a hunk…"  
  
"Venus!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry… Well, let's help him!"  
  
Drawing upon her powers, Sailor Venus held her right hand up towards the sky, and then brought her hand down and pointed her index finger like a gun at the Droid, her left hand steadying her right arm as she aimed.  
  
"Crescent… BEAM!!!"  
  
The beam of golden energy lanced out towards the Droid as Minako noticed out of the corner of her eye that the bandana-wearing boy was glowing with green energy of sorts…  
  
---  
  
"Time to finish this… Take this, Ugly! SHI SHI HOKODAN!!!"  
  
Having gathered his depression into a ball of ki in his hands, Ryoga thrust it out towards the Droid. Just as he did so, a beam of golden light pierced the Droid's shoulder and passed through it's body, coming out through the Droid's back. The Droid screeched, and the screech grew louder and more ear-piercing as Ryoga's ki blast enveloped it.  
  
The resulting explosion was blinding. Ryoga shielded his eyes as the Droid erupted in a brief blast of black energy.  
  
As the explosion died down, Ryoga dropped his hand and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. That thing had been tougher than he'd expected. And something told him that his Shi Shi Hokodan alone wasn't the thing that killed it. As the smoke cleared away, Ryoga gulped at the sight. Maybe "killed" was too early of a prediction…  
  
---  
  
Chapter Five End 


	7. Reunion With Style

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
2004-03-01 – Thanks to dogbertcarroll for keeping an eye out for any mistakes on my part, but the two you lately brought up aren't exactly wrong. Ryoga has made speeches before (well, if two or three lines count as a speech, but hey, that's what I used), such as during the Bakusai Tenketsu training and the Herb arc, IIRC. Also, he is one of the few individuals within Ranma 1/2 who has a real sense of honor and duty, unlike Mousse or Genma. Most notable occurrences of his honor coming through are during the Hiryu Shoten Ha arc and much later in the Fishing Rod of Love arc. Strangely enough, they both concern his rivalry with Ranma.  
  
Regarding your second point, if you remember the scene detailing the effect of the Crescent Beam, it travels through the Droid's shoulder and passes out it's back. Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan hits it from the direct front. With this info, one should be able to figure that Venus is standing at an approximate twenty or so degrees angle to the Droid in comparison to Ryoga, and she is also further away. From this angle, it is impossible for her to see his facial features, but still able to see that he is excellent male material, at least concerning his body. Ryoga, on the other hand, hasn't taken his eyes off the Droid yet, so he doesn't even know that Venus is there.  
  
Don't worry, they'll recognize each other quite soon.  
  
Also, I will be creating some new attacks for the Senshi, but most won't appear for some time. For now, there will be mainly Crescent Beam variants.  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
Chapter Six – Reunion With Style  
  
'Well, looks like "killed" is too quick of a judgement… That thing's still alive!' thought Ryoga as he jumped to his left to dodge a new flurry of thin energy blasts from the Droid. The Droid showed signs of injury, mostly from the massive spot of black, burned flesh on it's chest and the pierced hole in it's shoulder. But the Droid was still kicking, and it was quite, quite angry. It decided to focus all of that anger on Ryoga. Charging forward, it drove it's right claw down at Ryoga. Quickly, he dodged to the left, just like before.  
  
And that was when he realized his mistake. In combat, you NEVER want repeat the same action twice. Even as he brought his arms up to block, Ryoga felt the Droid's other arm slam into his chest, the razor-sharp claws ripping into his flesh.  
  
"Aggh…!"  
  
---  
  
Venus screamed, her hands held to her mouth in shock, as she saw the Droid impale the young man. She could hear the other Senshi, all of whom were finally present, make their own differing reactions.  
  
As she watched the Droid, a sinister grin on it's evil face, raise it's other claw out of the ground, Venus clenched her fists. This was going too far, and here she was, a supposed defender of love and justice, just standing like an idiot while a young heroic man dies before her eyes.  
  
With her pretty face twisted into a visage of fury, Sailor Venus raised her right hand, index finger pointed at the Droid. The other Senshi took steps forward and prepared attacks of their own, but Venus was the quickest of the bunch.  
  
"Crescent… BEAM…!"  
  
She fired away with her trademark attack, but this time something in her mind, a memory of long ago, seemed to click. The word flowed from her lips almost without thought as the golden ray passed several centimeters above the Droid's impaling arm.  
  
"…SWORD!!!"  
  
The pin-width beam of light suddenly froze in place, and Venus threw her hand downwards, bringing the deadly beam to buzz through the Droid's outstretched arm like a lightsaber. The Droid gave an unearthly screech as it's dismembered arm and Ryoga fell to the ground.  
  
With speed even she was surprised at having, Sailor Venus leapt forward to catch Ryoga before he landed on the torn asphalt. Kneeling, she was about to put him down slowly and check him over when her blood ran cold. Looking at the man she held in her arms, she stared at his strained expression, his cloudy eyes seemingly not seeing anything.  
  
She knew that face. It had been several years ago, but how could she forget? Slowly, almost painfully, she uttered, "Ryoga…?"  
  
Ryoga's response was non-existent. As Venus heard Mars attacking the Droid with Fire Soul, she suddenly understood. As quickly, yet carefully, as she could, Venus grabbed the dismembered arm of the Droid and pulled it out of Ryoga's chest. Almost immediately, Ryoga's eyes regained their soft brown color, and he coughed harshly, a trickle of blood appearing from the corner of his mouth. 'The claw was draining him, maybe poisoning him too…' thought Venus in mute horror.  
  
With great effort, Ryoga's lips moved, his eyes still unfocused.  
  
"The… Droid… where is… it? Have to… kill it…"  
  
Worried, Venus placed a gloved hand to his lips and smiled for Ryoga's benefit. "Shh… Don't talk. I'll finish what you started."  
  
Finally, Ryoga's eyes locked-on to hers. They widened in surprise as he said weakly, "You… you're V…"  
  
His strength finally extinguished, and his body still in a critical state, Ryoga slipped into unconsciousness. Carefully, Venus placed him on the ground and stood up. The yell of "Supreme Thunder!" rang in her ears as she turned around. Slowly, she walked silently up to the blue-skinned Droid, it's attention still on Jupiter and Mars.  
  
"Hey. You."  
  
Startled, the Droid spun around to meet an orange high heel smashing into it's face. Screaming more in surprise than pain, the Droid reared back as it held it's face with it's one claw. Venus landed softly from her jump kick, and spoke with a tone that sent shivers up the spines of all who heard it.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, soldier of love and justice. I protect the very lives you try to take, and in the name of the beautiful planet Venus…"  
  
She took a step forward, and raised her hand yet again to jab it at the Droid's face.  
  
"You just earned yourself some serious ass-kicking. Bitch."  
  
Without even calling her attack this time, Venus blasted a Crescent Beam into the Droid's left eye. This time when it screamed, it was in pain. Half-blinded, the Droid swung it's claw towards the waiting Venus.  
  
Nearby, Sailor Moon watched in horror as one of her friends was going to be impaled, just like the brave man.  
  
"Venus!!"  
  
Sailor Venus had fully expected the claw swing. Ducking down, she drove a solid punch into the Droid's abdomen, knocking it back a step. Reverting to old street-fighting techniques she had last used back in England, Sailor Venus opened a can of whoop-ass on the flailing Droid. As the Droid tried to counter, swinging it's claw wildly, Venus dodged to the right under the Droid's arm, and delivered a one-two combination to the Droid's exposed flank. Not stopping, Venus continued circling around the Droid, delivering punches and kicks made more punishing thanks to the physical enhancements of her Senshi form.  
  
The other Senshi had all gathered near the fallen Ryoga, and were mesmerized by Venus' display of a brutal beatdown. Mercury knelt by Ryoga, scanning him for vital signs. Relieved, she noted that he was still quite alive, but unconscious. He only had one wound, and it was the badly ripped flesh on his chest where the claw had imbedded itself.  
  
Slamming a roundhouse into the side of the Droid's head and knocking it to the ground, Sailor Venus decided that it was time to end this. Holding her right hand towards the fallen Droid in the typical fashion for a Crescent Beam, she yelled out something slightly different as she opened her right hand to point all of her fingers at her target.  
  
"Crescent Beam Ray!!"  
  
Beams emitted from all four of her digits, enveloping the Droid in a flare of golden energy. This time, when the light died, there was nothing to remain. Without pause, Venus turned quickly and rushed over to her companions. Before anyone could say anything, she came up to Sailor Moon and asked, no, begged her, "Sailor Moon, you have to save him! Please!!"  
  
This was familiar territory for Moon, and she nodded with determination. As she turned to the wounded Ryoga, someone watched from the shadows.  
  
---  
  
"So, they defeated Hygoggal. Well, that's fine, since they still haven't found the Black Crystal yet."  
  
---  
  
Ryoga blinked his eyes as he suddenly found himself awake. He sat up, and realizing something, he felt his chest. Nothing. No gaping wound, no trace, not even a scar.  
  
"Wha…?"  
  
Before he could even look around, something, or rather someone, latched onto his chest in a strong hug.  
  
"Ryo-chan!"  
  
"Eh!?"  
  
Ryoga looked down to find a head of long and beautiful blonde hair buried in his chest. That's when he remembered who had saved him.  
  
"V-san?"  
  
As Venus looked up at him, he could feel the memories resurface of the short time the two had spent fighting bad guys in England. The corners of her mouth turned down into a frown.  
  
"I told you to call me V-chan, Ryo-chan."  
  
"S… sorry. Uhm, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
Sailor Venus nodded and sat up in his lap. That's when it struck Ryoga like a bullet train. Beautiful girl. Wearing skimpy clothing. In extremely close-contact with him. Hell, she was sitting on his lap!  
  
His mind gave out just seconds after his nose exploded in a fountain of blood. Venus yeeked as her senshi uniform was stained with red as Ryoga fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Oh, gross, Ryo-chan! Don't tell me you still do that… Uh, Ryo-chan? Ryo-chan!?"  
  
---  
  
It was decided that Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury would take the yet again unconscious Ryoga to a safer location while Moon, Mars and Jupiter looked for the Black Crystal and destroy it.  
  
The Black Crystal was easily found and was quickly smashed to bits, releasing the energy of the drained people back into them. As the five Senshi gathered on a office building's rooftop nearby with the unconscious Ryoga, things were happening back in Nerima.  
  
---  
  
End Chapter Six 


	8. Shadows in the Night

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter will hopefully swing the camera back to focus on Nerima, where the actual plot is occurring. There will be a brief part about Ryoga and Minako's reunion, but then the action will focus on happenings in Nerima.  
  
And the beginning of the real plot starts here.  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
Chapter Seven – Shadows in the Night  
  
Ryoga groaned as he opened his eyes to the blue sky above. Sitting up, he noticed Sailor V - although looking different from last he remembered - sitting next to him, her legs were brought up to her chest as she had her arms wrapped around them.  
  
"You awake now, Ryo-chan?"  
  
"It is you, V-san."  
  
Venus smiled and winked, causing Ryoga to blush. "Yep, it's me. It's great to meet you again. It's been, what, almost two years? How have you been? Still searching for that whatshisname… uh, Ranma?"  
  
Ryoga grinned sheepishly. He shook his head. "No, I found him. I think we settled most of our differences… Uh, how come you don't wear that red mask anymore?"  
  
"I got promoted, sorta. Teehee." Venus said and giggled. "I'm Sailor Venus now, leader of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Hey, that's pretty neat. I hear about you guys a lot when I'm around."  
  
Minako blinked at that, then grinned. She pointed behind Ryoga, who had gotten up into a cross-legged position.  
  
"Then look over there. Those are my friends and fellow Senshi. Hey guys, come over here!"  
  
Ryoga turned and looked, and suddenly felt his cheeks burning. Four girls, no, five if you include Venus, all attractive, all wearing skimpy school uniform-style clothes. Ryoga hoped he could manage to stay conscious with this much female around him…  
  
---  
  
Several days later, in Nerima…  
  
---  
  
"Ah, jeez, not again…"  
  
Ranma groaned as the pouring rain, which had appeared out of nowhere, changed him into a girl once again. Luckily, she found herself near Ucchan's, so she ran towards the building, intent on holding out at her best friend's restaurant until the rain stopped. As she neared the establishment, she almost collided with another girl who had just exited the building. Quickly, she darted a hand out to grab the other girl's arm to keep her from falling.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry 'bout that. You okay?"  
  
The other girl, her dark-blue hair glistening with the rain, gave her a sharp, almost hostile look with piercing sapphire eyes. "I'm fine. Let go."  
  
Not wanting to invite any Akane-esque actions, Ranma let go of the girl's arm immediately. The hostile girl, seemingly satisfied, hmphed as she turned and walked away. On Ranma's part, she was somewhat confused, mostly by the girl's aura. 'It's weird, yet I think I've one like that before…'  
  
Walking inside, Ranma waved to Ukyo, who was manning the counter as usual. There were a few patrons eating at the far end of the counter, so Ranma took a seat in front of Ukyo.  
  
"Hiya, Ucchan. Could I get…"  
  
Ukyo hooked a thumb towards a kettle boiling on the range behind and smiled.  
  
"Hot water, coming right up, Ranchan. You want anything to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Ukyo went to work on her famous okonomiyaki, Ranma couldn't help but ask, "Who was that?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl who just left. I almost ran her over."  
  
As Ukyo flipped the dough, she said, "That was Lara. She's new to Nerima, and she was wondering if she could work here. I already have Konatsu, but it wouldn't hurt to have another hand around here."  
  
"Hmm… there's something about her though, kinda odd…"  
  
Ranma shrugged it off as Ukyo served out a extra-large okonomiyaki made especially for him. Her thoughts turned to something more important. 'How can I tell Ukyo the truth? That I don't return her feelings for me. Dammit, if there was only some way…'  
  
---  
  
In the Nekohanten, Cologne was in deep thought. Ranma had stopped by the day before to tell her about the mansion that had suddenly appeared with a strange aura. Something told her that recent events were somehow linked, but how? To find the answer, she realized someone would most likely have to go to the site to investigate. It would need to be someone with the skills to get in and get out without being noticed by whatever being resided in that mansion; nothing human should be able to create an aura like the one Ranma described. And she knew of only three people in Nerima with that sort of skill: herself, Happy, and Ranma Saotome.  
  
---  
  
Elsewhere, Gira was also walking around, and she too was drenched in the relentless rain. Muttering to herself about stupid Earth weather, she hoped to find somewhere she could wait out the rain. Her white hair heavy with water and sticking to her skin, she suddenly found the rain wasn't falling on her anymore. Looking up, she realized an umbrella was over her head. Turning, she found a teenaged girl with short black hair standing there, holding the umbrella high and smiling.  
  
"Hello. You're Mr. Kai's friend, aren't you? My name's Akane Tendo."  
  
---  
  
In the Naito Mansion, Kyanite found himself worried, and was sitting in the sole chair in his room. He had had a dream the night before. And this dream had disturbed him to no end. Within the dream, he had witnessed the release of one of the ultimate weapons of the Dark Kingdom. Yet, somehow, instead of slaying the foes of the Dark Kingdom, the weapon had turned on its master, destroying him and the Dark Kingdom entirely.  
  
The dream hadn't ended there. The weapon, its twelve parts scattering over the Earth and controlled by a thirteenth central part, began to raze and ravage the planet, starting first with its defenders: the Sailor Senshi. The five warriors had fought well, destroying much of the weapon, but succumbing to its power in the end. The remaining parts continued the destruction of Earth until the planet, unable to contain itself no longer, exploded in a furious burst of energy.  
  
The dream had ended there. What had actually frightened Kyanite was that he knew what that weapon was. He was its master, after all. Standing up, he headed downstairs, passing the ground floor and going deeper down. In the basement, no, below the basement was a small room with a single metal safe. Inputting a code only he should know, Kyanite opened the safe to reveal its contents. Within was the twelve-jeweled decoration he had worn on his General's uniform. Yet, it was really no mere decoration. This was the weapon from the dream, sealed and waiting for him to call upon its power.  
  
This, or rather, these, were the Zodiac Crystals. Each one held a beast, no, a demon that equaled a brigade of youma in terms of power. The twelve different colored crystal orbs were embedded in a large black one, the thirteenth crystal – the coordinator.  
  
Closing the safe, Kyanite wondered about the dream. The Zodiac Crystals had to be activated if anyone wanted to release them. He would be damned if he himself did it, and the youma under his command were forbidden from this room. In fact, he had erected a barrier specially made to prevent anyone with youma blood from entering the room.  
  
Shaking his head, Kyanite left the room. He was worrying needlessly, he thought. There was no way the Zodiac were going to be released, not here, not now, not ever.  
  
---  
  
In the Tendo household, Akane and Gira were sitting at the table while dinner was being prepared by the ever-reliable Kasumi. Gira had introduced herself as a close friend of Akane's new teacher. This much Akane had figured out herself. As both Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, unable to play Go on the porch due to the weather, partook in discussing new plans to get Ranma and Akane together, Akane and Gira chatted. Akane explained some things about Nerima, giving a heavily abridged version of the more exciting events that had occurred in the last year. Gira wove a fabrication that she had met Kai when he was traveling abroad in Northern Europe, and had returned here with him.  
  
"Really? Your Japanese is pretty good for a foreigner."  
  
"Thank you. Kai is not just an expert with science, he is also excellent at teaching Japanese. He taught me most of it while we were in Europe."  
  
After Kasumi brought out dinner, the two young women were silent as they ate. Nabiki was absent from the table, having called earlier about staying out with some friends. After dinner, Akane and Gira continued talking, this time Akane asked about Kai. As Gira continued to weave a story – the real story was not something she was foolish enough to reveal – Akane suddenly asked, "Do you love him?"  
  
THAT caught Gira off-guard. Flustered, she looked aside.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Er, you don't have to answer if you don't want to…"  
  
"I do."  
  
Gira's response was nearly-inaudible, and Akane had to strain to hear. Smiing, she said, "That's great!"  
  
Her face flushed, Gira looked back at Akane. "What about you? Do you have someone?"  
  
Akane look down at the floor quietly. "Well, I wish I could answer that… but I'm not too sure right now. I mean, I'm engaged, but it's not like I asked for it, our fathers decided it. And I really don't know whether he really loves me or not."  
  
The two sat silently for quite a bit of time after that until Kasumi came in to tell them the rain had stopped. Standing, Gira bowed and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Akane-san."  
  
Smiling, Akane shook her head, "It was nothing, don't worry about it!"  
  
"Well, I'll be going."  
  
Gira left the room with Kasumi. Akane, alone, turned her thoughts elsewhere.  
  
"Ranma…"  
  
---  
  
Much later that night, at the Naito Mansion…  
  
---  
  
"Geheheheh… This place is quite extravagant. And I know I saw some pretty ladies come in here."  
  
The small, dwarfish figure stood outside the building nearby one of the windows. The figure rubbed two hands together.  
  
"Let Operation: Panty Liberation begin!"  
  
Swiftly, the old pervert Happosai crawled up the wall like a bug and opened the window.  
  
"Hmmm, unlocked. Makes it easier, then."  
  
The little man hopped inside, his large, silky undergarment-filled bag wrapped around his shoulders. Looking around, he noted that he was definitely in a woman's room. The scent of female, though somehow odd this time, was still very familiar to his pervert sense. Sneaking his way over to the sole dresser, he searched it thoroughly.  
  
"Wha…??"  
  
Nothing. There were no panties, no bras, nothing even remotely like that in the dresser. In fact, the dresser was completely void of anything.  
  
"Incredible. I didn't take THIS into account… Is it even possible that this pretty lady wears nothing… underneath?"  
  
Realizing what that meant, Happosai almost lost himself to run over to the bed in the room, but he calmed himself.  
  
"First, we search for any silky darlings. Then we play. Heheheh."  
  
Tiptoeing out of the room, he began a methodical searching of the entire building. Thankfully – for him, at least – the other females in the mansion had dressers with treasure. His bag filled up even more now with his new finds, Happosai found that the staircase in the mansion led down beyond the basement. Curious, he descended the flight of stairs, coming to a single metal door. Opening it, he looked inside to find a single small metal safe within.  
  
"Hmm… interesting. It's been quite some time since I liberated something of REAL value."  
  
Walking up to the safe, he enveloped it with his aura, forcing the lock open with the power of his ki. Looking inside the now open safe, Happosai oohed.  
  
"My, my, look at this shiny bauble! I bet it's worth a fortune, and it's pretty too, just like my darlings."  
  
Closing the safe, Happosai pocketed his find and hurried up the stairs, heading back to the room he had started in. As he approached the bed, he couldn't help a little drool trickle out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Now, if I'm right… we have a pretty NAKED lady here… Geheheheh!"  
  
Hopping up to the bed, using his martial arts mastery to keep the bed absolutely still, he gazed at the crystal blue head of hair, the rest of the woman covered by white sheets. With his "magic hands," Happosai pulled back the covers expertly. What he saw surprised him to no end.  
  
She was female, no doubt. Beautiful, hell yes. But what gave Happosai pause was that she was most definitely not human.  
  
Of course, the pause lasted a simple brief second. Reaching out to the slumbering woman's exposed back, Happosai struck a shiatsu point that would keep her unconscious even if he were to beat her over the head with a telephone pole. It was very temporary, though, so he would only have perhaps a minute to enjoy himself.  
  
Unable to resist no longer, he hopped over her prone form and turned to bury himself between her breasts, his small hands squirming over her blue skin like snakes. 'Ah, such bliss… Kinda cold, though.' he thought, and then suddenly he felt a hand, just as cold as the breasts he was embedded between, rest on his head with an iron-firm grip.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you think you are doing?"  
  
'Strange, that pressure point I hit should have lasted a bit longer than THAT.' Happosai thought as he looked up to see the woman staring down at him.  
  
"Hello, sweetie! I'm just your friendly neighborhood panty thief! Don't mind me."  
  
Silently, Crys swung her legs out from her bed and she stood, her fully nude body exposed to Happosai's delight. She took three steps over to the window, reared back, and chucked the miniature lecher out the open window.  
  
"Get lost."  
  
Without even a glance back, she returned to her bed and climbed back in gracefully.  
  
Several blocks away, Happosai was embedded in the roof of a house. Crossing his arms, he noted, "Quite a strong arm. But, hotcha! I must go there again! The other ladies must be just as pretty!"  
  
Laughing, Happosai hopped out of the hole he made in the roof and ran off.  
  
Inside his pocket, the Zodiac Crystals bounced slightly as he continued his night-time panty hunt.  
  
---  
  
End Chapter Seven 


	9. The Truth Hurts

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: Just to clarify, while Happosai does have the Zodiac Crystals, he's not going to be the one to release them. That'd be too obvious.  
  
Also, we'll be saying bye-bye to the Senshi for a little while. They're off to the future to stop them Black Moon Family dudes!  
  
(Chances are that this fanfic will have inaccuracies, mostly concerning that of the Sailor Moon continuity, which I am somewhat less familiar with than that of Ranma. Please do not hesitate to point out any massive inaccuracies in reviews.)  
  
Chapter Eight – The Truth Hurts  
  
It was morning. Gira woke slowly, the morning sun's warm rays caressing her cheek. Yawning, she sat up, the sheets hanging off of her red-skinned body in such a way that barely hid her ample chest. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the calm of the morning; she seemed to be the only one awake. The other youma didn't really share her love for such mornings, and Gira was pretty sure she knew why.  
  
Standing, she crossed the room to the small vanity on the other side and sat down. Staring into the mirror, she picked up the sole brush on the vanity and began combing the mess of white hair on her head. She'd prefer to simply use her power to fix it, but Kyanite had forbidden "unimportant use" of their energies. So, the brush it was.  
  
Before she had even gotten her hair back to its usual look, she heard a furious scream. It took Gira a brief second to realize Kyanite was the screamer. But, Kyanite did not scream, ever. That meant it was something extremely dire, or perhaps worse. The sudden surge of energy and explosion that followed got Gira moving. Tossing the brush aside, she bolted for the door and leapt from the second floor walkway down to the first floor. She could feel his energy flaring wildly, and it was coming from the forbidden room.  
  
"Gira Sol, what is going on?"  
  
Looking up, Gira could see Crys and Gem, both looking tired, standing at the top of the staircase.  
  
"It's Master Kyanite! I think something is wrong!"  
  
Crys and Gem looked at each other in surprise before descending the stairs to join Gira. The three descended the staircase further, into the forbidden area, even though they understood the punishment for doing so. Kyanite's well-being was much more important. They found him at the bottom of the stairs; the forbidden room was, well, not really a room no longer. The room looked like someone had set off a C4 charge inside. At the sound of the three females coming down the stairs, Kyanite spun and surged forward, grabbing the nearest of the three, Crys, by the neck. The action took them all by shock, and the General lifted the blue-skinned youma off her feet.  
  
"Where is it!?"  
  
"Wha…?" choked out Crys. She was always calm and cool, but this was quickly breaking her ice facade.  
  
"Do not play with me! You all know that I keep the Zodiac Crystals locked away here! One of you somehow broke through the barrier!"  
  
Grasping as his iron grip with her smaller, lithe hands, Crys couldn't answer as he began to squeeze tighter. Gira stepped towards them.  
  
"Master, you of all people know that we are not capable of breaking your barrier. Please, stop before you kill Crys! Think this through rationally, like you always have before."  
  
At her words, Kyanite released the pressure her was applying to the neck-grip as he lowered Crys down. Letting go entirely, he watched mutely as Crys collapsed, gasping for air.  
  
"…I'm sorry. You are correct, I should have realized that none of you could possibly have taken the Crystals. Are you alright, Crys?"  
  
Crys nodded slowly, rubbing her sore neck as she breathed heavily, both from the lack of air and the shock of the situation. Gem came over and helped the older youma to her feet. Kyanite, his aura finally passive once again, turned his red eyes to Gira.  
  
"Gather the others. We must search for and retrieve the Crystals."  
  
---  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
---  
  
In the living room of the mansion, the General and his youma followers gathered. Kyanite, a look of frustration still on his face, stood at one end of the room. Gira sat in the chair nearest to him, her expression was more of worry. Crys sat on the couch, her features having returned to a look of passiveness, the near-strangling she had received still evident by the dull blue marks on her neck. Gem sat next to her; the violet-skinned youma eyed Kyanite warily, hoping her leader wasn't going to lash out once more.  
  
The other youma had been quickly awakened, and were gathered in the room also. Jual, the only male youma present, sat on the end of the couch, his hairless obsidian head moved slightly to look around at the others in the room. Lapis, the older of Gira's half-sisters, leaned over the back of the second chair in the room, her white hair falling loosely over her green-skinned shoulder. The chair itself was occupied by the last member of their group, Gira and Lapis' younger sister, Lazuli. The young firebrand sat with her arms folded across her chest, her brilliant blue eyes focused on Kyanite. She and Lapis were identical in appearance except that Lapis had long, straight hair while Lazuli had short hair that stood straight up.  
  
If a normal human were to enter the room, he'd probably wonder if he had wandered into a fantasy or sci-fi convention.  
  
Kyanite, noting that everyone was more or less paying attention, began.  
  
"Someone has stolen the Zodiac Crystals. The theft occurred sometime last night after I had checked on the Crystals and this morning. Did any of you notice anything at all?"  
  
Everyone gave a negative response, except Crys. Slowly, she said, "There was someone who had broken in."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Some really old midget human, called himself the neighborhood panty thief, and he was doing something odd to my body. He was grasping my breasts or some nonsense, so I threw the odd man out. He might have stolen the Crystals."  
  
Gira almost bolted to her feet. "I know who that might be!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to her. Kyanite voiced the question, "Who?"  
  
Gira cupped her chin with one of her hands as she spoke, "When I met one of your students, Kyanite, she mentioned that this panty thief lives at her house. He is supposedly a great fighter, nearly unparalleled in power in this city. His name is Happosai."  
  
Jual nodded, his squinted eyes staring off into space. "I've heard of this man while repairing the local public bath house. He is one of the reasons the bath house has such need for repairs."  
  
Slamming a fist into a palm, Lazuli said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to this pathetic human's place, kill 'em all, and take back the Crystals!"  
  
Lapis smacked Lazuli in the head, his blue eyes glaring down at her sister. "Are you stupid, Lazuli? That would bring too much attention, and the Senshi might come."  
  
"Then what do we do, huh!?"  
  
Gira stood up. "I can get it back. I know the student who lives there, so I should be able to get in and find the Crystals."  
  
Crys joined her in standing, "I'll help you. It is my fault the thief got away, and I must redeem my failure."  
  
Kyanite nodded, "Very well. I'll leave this in your hands, Gira. I know that you won't fail in this."  
  
As both Crys and Gira left the room, Gem walked up to Kyanite, who stared after the two. Placing a hand on her hip, she asked, "General, why Gira? I know she has had contact with the humans involved, but I'm better suited for infiltration and searching for such a thing."  
  
Kyanite shook his head. "While that is true, you could be caught, especially since the man who managed to steal the item from us will be there. If Gira can talk her way into retrieving the Crystals, all the better."  
  
Gem hmmphed and said, "Why do you put so much trust in her? I know she was your aide back at Point D, but she's no different from the rest of us!"  
  
Kyanite shook his head. "You're wrong."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Sitting down in the chair Gira had occupied, Kyanite smiled. "She's a half-breed."  
  
---  
  
Gira and Crys, having reverted to human guises, were heading for the Tendo Dojo. Gira was wearing her usual white blouse and black slacks. Crys, who held a dislike for human clothing, wore little. She had a small piece of black cloth wrapped around her chest for decency, and she wore blue cut-off jeans that ended eight or so inches above her knees. At Gira's insistence that she needed to wear a little more than just that in public, Crys wore a simple white jacket over the black strip of cloth.  
  
In human form, Crys obviously wasn't blue all over. Instead, she had quite pale skin, and her hair was a slightly darker shade of blue than in youma form, making it look like it was dyed.  
  
The two women, walking the streets of Nerima like they were, drew some stares from morning joggers and those in the morning commute that drove cars. Luckily, most commuters went to work by train or other public transportation in Nerima, so the stares were few.  
  
As the two walked, Gira asked why Crys had only thrown Happosai out, instead of anything worse. Somewhat confused, Crys answered, "Why would I need too? At the time I believed he was only stealing simple things like clothing or whatever, and we can make those ourselves. I don't exactly understand why he was rubbing himself on my chest when I awoke, but I found it bothersome, so I simply got rid of him."  
  
Gira sweated a little. "Uh, Crys, do you know the definition of perversion?"  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
A few minutes later and some in-depth explanation on Gira's part, Crys nodded.  
  
"I think I understand now. Very well, next time this deviant human does such a thing, he will die."  
  
"Well, you don't have to go to that much of an extreme… Besides, Kyanite forbade killing humans."  
  
"Gira, why do you know so much about human things? Most of us have very little experience with these situations, and I am somewhat doubtful you know all of this simply from being with Kyanite."  
  
Gira, taken off-guard by the abrupt change of topic, played with her hands as she dug for an answer. An answer other than the truth.  
  
Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything that would sound believable. Gira could easily lie convincingly to someone she was mostly strangers with, but Crys was the closest to a friend she had. With a small voice, she said, "I'm… a half-breed."  
  
"A half-breed??"  
  
Crys found herself suddenly losing her ice facade for the second time that day, and she berated herself for such poor lack of control. A half-breed, the result of a rare occurrence of a human mating with another sentient race, be it god, alien, demon, or in this case, youma. And her companion was one. Crys was genuinely surprised that a half-breed, regardless of ability or power, had held such a high position like aide to a General. In the Dark Kingdom, half-breeds were thought of as a disease, a disease that could damage the power and greatness of the Kingdom. For Gira to have survived this long was incredible, especially since she was supposedly older than Crys. Coming to the only conclusion she could think of, Crys voiced it.  
  
"General Kyanite knows, doesn't he? And he protected you. That's why you were never purged."  
  
Silently, Gira nodded. Half-breeds that weren't protected or in hiding were purged (a nicer way of saying slaughtered) by Beryl or one of her personal servants. The only ones who could protect half-breeds from purging were the human Generals, but none of the others would do so. Kyanite seemed to be the exception. Why he would care to do so – for several thousand years, no less - was a mystery.  
  
This explained much to Crys. Why Gira had adapted to human form and habits so easily. Why she knew so much about humans. Why she exhibited traits unknown to most youma. It all clicked together.  
  
"Crys, do you hate me now, knowing I'm a disgusting half-breed?"  
  
Crys shook her head as they continued walking. "No, there is no reason for me to hate you. Regardless of my knowing what you are, you are still the same to me. Besides, Kyanite seems to have no problem with you being a half-breed. In fact, he seems to trust you most. And if he has no problem with it, then neither do I."  
  
Sighing in relief, Gira looked down at her feet. "Thank you. That means much to me."  
  
In silence, they continued on to the Tendo home.  
  
---  
  
End Chapter Eight 


	10. Interlude

Survival Instincts  
  
A Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: This is a short interlude, where I explain some things.  
  
Interlude – What, You Wanted an Interlude Name?  
  
Here follows original characters and original ideas in this fic, and a short description.  
  
Kyanite – Goes by Kai Naito when in "civilian" guise. The mostly unknown fifth General of the Dark Kingdom, is charged with keeping the legacy of the Dark Kingdom alive. Is also master/caretaker of the Zodiac Crystals which have been stolen recently. Named after a semi-precious gemstone, keeping in naming tradition with the previous four Generals.  
  
Gira Sol – Often goes by simply Gira. Kyanite's closest aide. In human terms, secretary might describe her old job. Takes on something of a "big sister role" for the youma much like Kasumi does for the Tendos and Saotomes. Recently revealed to be half-human, half-youma. Due to her half-breed nature, gains benefits from both her youma powers and her human ability to grow and adapt. Has lived the longest of any of the other youma in the group. Named after a fiery opal gemstone.  
  
Crystalline(Crys) – Is rarely, if ever, called by her full name. Formerly a commander (for lack of better term) in the youma army, is currently Kyanite's second-most-trusted follower. Often assigned to keep the younger youma out of trouble. Named after the effect of looking like crystal.  
  
Lapis – Older of Gira's half-sisters. Doesn't hate humans, but doesn't like them either. Often worked with her younger sister, Lazuli, in attacks on humans prior to the downfall of the Dark Kingdom. Named after the Lapis Lazuli gemstone.  
  
Lazuli – The troublemaker of the group. Hates humans with a capital H. Takes any chance whatsoever to demonstrate her abhorrence for humans. Strangely, has recently taken the effort to actually get a job, working in close-contact with humans no less. Named after the Lapis Lazuli gemstone.  
  
Jual – The token black guy! Just joking. Big, dark, and quiet, Jual is the only male youma in the group. His physical strength is greater than any of the others except possibly Gira. While quiet and calm, is easily provoked. Named after a odd combination of the words "Dual" and "Jewel."  
  
Gem – Gem is skilled with sneaking around and spying, and was often assigned to spy on and observe humans for their defensive abilities before Jadeite began his first attacks. Named after, well, a gem.  
  
Zodiac Crystals – Uber doomsday weapon of the Dark Kingdom. Not used in the battle with the Senshi for Metallia believed her power to be greater than the Crystals. If activated, the Zodiac Crystals each release a demon that answers to a thirteenth control unit who in turn answers to the one who possesses the Crystals. The Zodiac Crystals are based loosely on the Zodiac Stones from the game Final Fantasy Tactics.  
  
Shooting Star Fall – A mysterious martial arts technique from the Silver Millennium that underwent changes before suddenly being used by Mousse in present day Nerima. Kyanite knew the original user of this technique, and supposedly killed him during the fall of the Silver Millennium.  
  
---  
  
I think that's everything. I'd like to take this moment to thank my readers for, well, reading.  
  
Now, here's a little something. I'd like to know what YOU guys want to happen when Gira and Crys arrive at the Tendos. Do you want to see Gira spin a convincing lie with her silver tongue? Have Happosai refuse and the youma beat down on him? Have Akane join in? Or maybe have Crys give Happosai back what he deserves doubly now that she knows about these things? How about have Happosai reveal their not-so-human selves?  
  
It's up to you guys. I'll wait a few days for your ideas.  
  
---  
  
End Interlude 


End file.
